


Little Bit More

by blingyeol



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingyeol/pseuds/blingyeol





	Little Bit More

Something smelled fishy here. The way Sungjong's eyes warily shot towards the person entering his room was greatly suspicious. Not to mention he was sitting on the bed facing the door, so that the laptop screen remains hidden to anyone who would abruptly dash in like Woohyun did.

“Didn't you see my towel?”

Sungjong gave him a negative answer, eyes fixed on the invader circling around him like a hawk. Woohyun insightfully noticed that and the hand resting on top of the screen, ready to close down the laptop any moment.

Instantly forgetting about his intention to take a shower, Woohyun headed towards Sunggyu who was half-sitting half-lying on the couch, typing a text message. Squatting down in front of him, he whispered with a smirk playing upon his lips: “I'll tell Sungjong you wanna talk to him so keep him here as long as possible, okay?”

Sunggyu frowned, narrowed eyes almost not visible at all. “ _Yah_ , what are you planning?”

“You'll see.” Woohyun stood up to return in the direction he just came from. With a falsely blank face he leaned over the doorstep and directed the youngest boy to Sunggyu. After that he secretly giggled as he hid behind the corner. Sungjong walked out and in an instant Woohyun rushed into the now emptied room. Like a spy, he quickly grabbed the closed laptop, switched it on and watched the password box pop out.

“ _Hyung_!”

Something went wrong and Sungjong was back again before Woohyun could even break through the initial step. He was so absorbed into typing the password options he didn't notice the younger one entering. Thankfully Sunggyu followed shortly after and Woohyun grasped the chance by shouting: “Sunggyu, hold him!”

Not paying attention to the whining Sungjong did while being kept tightly by the oldest boy, Woohyun continued attacking the keyboard numbers until a welcome message appeared.

“How did you-?”

Woohyun laughed triumphantly. “Who the hell would use their body measurements as a password?”

Sungjong blinked in surprise and raised an eyebrow. “Who the hell would _know_ my body measurements?”

“Not me. I had hard time even remembering the numbers. Sungyeol told me actually.”

Perplexed as he was it took a while for Sungjong to realize Woohyun is already browsing his internet and file history. He was not taking in account that the owner of the laptop was standing behind him, however unable to move.

Many uninteresting websites and files opened up, making Woohyun more and more impatient. Until a picture showed, upon which Sungjong screamed out in his high-pitched girlish voice.

“Photos from the concerts? But why are you screaming over-” Woohyun left the sentence unfinished as he stumbled upon the supposedly concert photos folder. Examining the contents he learnt that there's just one person or rather one performance present and his lips stretched in a mischievous smile. “Can it be that our Sungjongie's ideal type is Sungyeol- _nuna_?”

Meanwhile Sungjong finally won the fight over Sunggyu's arms squeezing his own hands behind the back. With rage burning in his eyes he felt like punching Woohyun straight in his grinning face. “Why are you being like this, hyung?” he whined.

“Speak of the devil...”

With a puzzled expression, Sungyeol came in and overlooked the weird gathering around the bed and the laptop on it. “What's up?”

“Say Sungyeol-ah, why don't you have a sister?” Woohyun's eyes averted from Sungjong who was probably trying to burn a hole inside his face with that piercing gaze of his and looked straight at the confused Sungyeol. “She would be an ideal partner here for Sungjong, since he seems to like your girl version the most.”

Sungjong flared up, hands crossed. “Stop it already, it's not like that. Who would want a girl that's too tall, her arms are too muscular and her ass too big?”

“Whose ass is too big you-” Sungyeol argued back, gritting his teeth at Sungjong. “At least I built some muscles, look at your skinny girlish body.”

Raising his head scornfully, Sungjong retorted: “It's sexy this way.”

Woohyun rolled his eyes and walked through the two boys spitting out insults at each other. Sunggyu looked like he intends to meddle into the squabble, but in the end he just gave up and left the room as well.

“I was saving those pictures because I look good on them, get it? Really, what did this turn into,” Sungjong sighed, annoyed by the meaningless quarrel.

Slowly dropping down his furiousness, Sungyeol glanced at the laptop's screen that Sungjong meant to close down finally. With a few steps he caught the younger one's arm to stop him from doing that. “Wait.”

Sungjong glanced up tiredly. “What now? Do you expect me to confess my feelings for you so that you can laugh over my embarrassment?”

“Can I copy the folder? I'll bring my laptop.” Without waiting for an answer, Sungyeol danced away, leaving Sungjong in a state of shock. After a few steps, he made a spin in the hallway and peeped back inside the room. “But a confession wouldn't be bad either.”


End file.
